The Miraldos
by misskrispie
Summary: Gossip Girl is back. Owen and Jack's daughter and Nate's sons are together along with some new competotors to the throne Kelsey Myers held for so long. It's going to be a dog eat dog world. Literally
1. Chapter 1

Hey people

I'm back.

College was a boredom and I left Yale! Yayy! And I was hired full time to do my column. Boohoo! Doesn't he know I do this for fun?

Guess who steeped off of daddy's private jet none other than Alexandro Miraldo's adopted kids. Looking fresher than fresh ready to take the town by storm unfortunately we're not prepared for them, or are we.

First of all there's **M**, cool confident looks like there's everything in order, just like our **A**? Then there's **T**, who looks like a serious mad case. Toffee hair? No one has that. But the boys like it,** T**, where did you do your hair? And then there's **J**, who's hotter than ever is there going to be a new prince of the Upper East Side?

But let's not forget our original team, **K**, is back and she's wearing a tiara and a bodyguard. Boys line up...A perfectly chiselled** A** back from where she was and **D**, as usual probably hiding with his new tan. Wasn't Greek camp good enough? Then there's little **B**, Also known as the infamous **J**'s sister. What trouble is she up to in Spain being cat-called by Spanish emperor actors, ay Bonita! And her special sweetheart **C **who not only looks fresh but his glasses has disappeared to! Ooh la la. Then there's always none other than the prominent son of our love, **Z**, who looks as stoned as his daddy. The apple definitely didn't fall far from the tree and **Z**'s BFF,** F** hanging around. I hear football tryouts are today my dear, don't be sad.

Sightings

**K** and **D** in Fred's. Early morning eating for a special something? Hope so. **M** at Clear Lake's store buying schoolbooks. Is she really doing that? **T** wearing a Marni sundress...jogging. Okay I knew she was weird**. J **standing in front of** R**'s house. Waiting on Lady S? **B **running out of JFK and ducking into **F**'s car. Hmmmmmmmm suspicious isn't it? **F **again hanging out with **Z**. What happened to** B**?

Your email

Hola GG,

I'm looking for a fair maiden are you the one?

Spanish Love

Dear SL,

Thanks for asking but no.

GG

Dear GG,

People are saying that you started clear Lake. Is that true or are you some weirdo Darrow kid?

ConstRulez

Dear CR,

I did not start Clear Lake but I do admire the woman who did

GG

Hear out for me, I'll be waiting and so should you! Something's wild and wicked and full of secrets in the air and only one person will be there to find it all out.

You know you love me

Gossip girl

_**The Girl They Want To Love**_

Zachary Archibald, Fletcher Heart and Emilio Vasquez passed the bong around. Emilio was telling a joke and Zachary lived for the days when he couldn't hear his jokes and laughed lazily watching the cumulus clouds pass.

Hun, we all do.

He obscurely wiped his face with his school tie, hating himself for being so friendful. So what if Fletcher's old age Grandmother and Met owner had nothing to do with her money but start a school. At least it was new. From upside down he saw Emilio's khaki pants and Fletcher's blazer. He blew out a puff of smoke what if Mary-Kate found him now? He'd be so dead since he promised his long time girlfriend he'd stop smoking.

"Hi, do you know where room 202 is?" he opened his eyes. A girl stood over him. Her cute blond hair was pulled over her shoulders making her look anti-Mary-Kate. Her violet eyes flashed and when his view moved from hazy he saw straight up her skirt. His lips formed a curved O and she stepped back embarrassed. An identical twin stood behind her. She was more beautiful than her sister but she just seemed so happy and content with her toffee coloured hair tucked behind her ears he couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from her. He viewed her looking her up and down. Her school uniform looked new and she wore khaki jeans instead of the seersucker skirt the other girls wore.

"I'm sorry;" Zachary jumped up almost immediately, "202 is on the second floor to the end. It's marked so you should find it."

"Um thanks...?" she asked tucking her straw blond hair behind her ear.

"Zachary." He nodded.

"I'm Taylor and my sister is Macey" Toffee grinned telling her sister something. The bell rang and the girls ran off excitedly as if they were excited to meet him.

I'm sure it wasn't you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The only girl not afraid of K**_

"Hi" Kelsey Myers looked up. A small frail girl who could easily fit in to a ½ size jeans and had frizzy toffee coloured hair smiled gently. She placed her Ipad down and stared at Ricardo, her bodyguard. He nodded discreetly not looking up from his New York Times.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey, are you sitting next to me this term?" Kelsey smiled. The girl smiled and sat behind her.

"I'm Taylor, I'm new here, and can I see your Ipad? These things are awesome. Aren't you Princess Kelsey or something? I saw you on E!News once it was totally exciting"

"And you are..." she paused tapping her blue nail against her shiny pink lips while balancing her overdid up do while she did. Her dad had promised that no one would see and if she did who else could of saw. Would Derek be intimidated? "Alex Rivaldo's daughter"

"Miraldo" Taylor corrected tying up her curls. She reminded Kelsey of one of the girls in the New Boyz video she watched.

"Eeeeek! I totally heart him. He's awesome" Kelsey squealed laughing at Taylor's horrified look.

Um don't we all love him?

Taylor looked over her shoulder at a blond boy who had his blazer hooked over his shoulder.

"Ooh, There's my boyfriend Derek!" Kelsey sighed as Ricardo stopped him.

"Open up!" he ordered. Taylor laughed haughtily as he took out his body searcher and searched him.

"Hey Kels" Derek hugged Kelsey. Kelsey buried her nose in his shirt smelling his Drakkar Noir. She was in wonderland, her boyfriend was back and they waited and now they were ready to make love.

Make Love?

A clash interrupted Kelsey's thoughts of him stripping her naked and she looked down and saw Taylor picking up her pens off the ground. Derek dropped to his knees and helped her.

"Aphrodite?" Taylor looked up shyly. Tom? Here? With Kelsey? She needed to puke and she needed to fast.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Kelsey demanded grabbing a lost Derek away from Taylor and planting her lips on his. Sure, Taylor didn't seem afraid of her- or Ricardo- but she will definitely need to be afraid if she comes near Derek. The kisses escalated and she briefly wondered why they didn't have beds in school. Timing was unimportant.

And she definitely didn't see Derek looking at Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two girls who need help- over the same guy**_

Macey stared at the multitude of posters on the notice board. She saw Cheerleading- she imagined herself dancing in one of the skimpy skirts next to her Camp-BFF and now BFF. She thought but didn't see her. She thought of Football. HA! She thought that's all sliding in mud- ICK! She read the others Volleyball, Cycling, Skateboarding. None of them suited her.

I hope she doesn't do this every day.

"What looks like me?" she asked Benita Laurent. Benita tossed her honey coloured hair over her shoulder busily typing on her Treo.

"Yeah, sure" Benita flagged the question not even registering the question in her head.

"Benita!" Taylor stomped her foot tossing her own blond hair over her shoulders. She knew Benita was probably talking to her uber- rich boyfriend, Collin who was in Tobago doing charity work but did she need to do that now?

Um, yes, boyfriend less freak?

"Hey Venus!" Macey swung around who knew of the Greek names her father called the triplets except Benita? She rubbed her eyes as Derek waved to her from behind the girl he was holding hands with back. Why was Taylor's summer boyfriend here? And if he was, did Taylor see him with the other girl? And if she did, where was she?

"Bye!" Macey raced off leaving Derek. Derek sniffed his arms hoping it wasn't his scent and his girlfriend still hadn't turned around. She burst into the bathroom to check her hair. Taylor sat untop the counter brushing her hair.

"Did you see him Exei?" Taylor nodded. The twins pulled out their lip-gloss at the same time swiping it across their lips simultaneously. Macey winced. Taylor? Wearing lip-gloss?

"Exei? Are you wearing lip-gloss? And eyeliner?" Macey freaked out. Where did her sports love sister gone. Was she having an allergic reaction to seeing Derek? Where was Jeremiah anyway? She grabbed her sister's face soaking it with water. Her sister was in shock and then screamed.

"Exa! Let me go!" Taylor screamed. Derek's girlfriend and Benita burst in.

"Is everything okay?" Benita asked taking in the scene. Macey let go of her face.

"Yes!" Taylor yelled at her sister.

"No it isn't. Taylor didn't want to-"

"Stop! Just Stop!" Taylor stomped running through the door. Macey raced after her forgetting all her books and hand bag in the bathroom. The disadvantage of having a track team sister who wore sneakers won and Taylor burst through the glass doors, hailed a cab and escaped. Macey slouched down on the steps defeated.

Kelsey lost her only best friend for today as she ran off from her sister and it clearly looked like if they were fighting. She'd been a good person and collected the things for Macey but she was back to being the Princess and Ricardo. It sucked. Macey dropped next to her.

"Did you find her?" Kelsey asked thinking of Derek at the minute.

"No she wouldn't answer me but she spoke to Jeremiah. She told him where she was. He just left" Kelsey felt herself imagining her and Derek's first time but saw Jeremiah instead.

Don't worry, you're not the first.

"Why were you fighting?" Macey thought about it. What would she say: Over your boyfriend?

That's what I said.

"Hey Kelsey, can we talk?" Derek looked at Kelsey. She looked at Ricardo. He nodded.

"We're going for coffee, sir, right down the street." Ricardo nodded and they went down the main street in silence. Why was he carrying her for Coffee? She hated it and why was he being respectful to Ricardo? 'Sir'? Even she didn't call him that.

"Two jasmine teas" he told the Three Guys kiosk salesgirl. She raised her nose at them and went around back. He led her to a table and sat tapping his nails as if he didn't know how to start.

"So Um, what's wrong?"

"Kelsey, I'm sorry, but this is the end and I never wanted to feel so bad about something that never lasted and-"

"Never lasted, Derek? We've been together for two years and counting, Tomorrow would've made it three." She lowered her gaze running her fingers through her hair and letting it fall unto her shoulders.

"Kelsey, you're not making it easy."_What? _Ran through Kelsey's mind as she finally clarified what he had said.

"What!" Kelsey got up with such haste she knocked over the table. Little All Souls school children stared at her frightened.

"Listen, It would hurt me if I had an affa-"

"Oh my god!" she screamed running out of the shop. The six letter word that hurt everyone. Affair. She always thought he was one of the good guys, but three years, one vacation and he's no longer a virgin. The question was who? She was going to have Ricardo shoot off the bitch's face.

"Kelsey, understand me" Derek ran after her. Maybe she'll have Ricardo shoot off his face too!

Ah, the joys of a bodyguard.

"I do, you never loved me and I don't think I will ever do again." She hopped into a waiting car. The old man stared at her grandfatherly like.

"86th and Madison" she babbled Alexei's address as if she lived there and let the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**T **__is the girl that everyone wants and doesn't know they have to hate_

Taylor moped around her room waiting on Jeremiah to arrive. The bell rang and she hopped off her bed throwing on a dusty pair of Citizen Jeans and a top she slept in which was a gift from her bio-dead-dad. Maybe it was the decorators still bringing in stuff. She peeped through the peep-hole. Derek-who looked as equally sheepish as his flowers- stood there.

"Hi, Derek." She stood on one toe to give him a quick peck on the cheek but he moved and kissed. The force he used while kissing her drove her nuts and she suddenly wished he was no longer her best friend's boyfriend.

Did you think of that two months ago?

"Hi Love, I broke up with Kelsey." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she suddenly wished he could kiss her again, _but I, I got to be strong just keep moving on, _instead she replied.

"Meaning?" she looked at his dropped face closing the door.

"We get to- Is that your phone?" he pointed to her ringing Treo. She untangled herself and picked up her phone.

_You home? Tom broke it off, I know a place we could hit for some champagne. I'll be there in a few. _She looked up at Derek. Derek shrugged.

"I should go" he told her.

"Sure, bye." Taylor heard the intercom buzz.

"Hey, it's Kelsey, buzz me in!" Kelsey shouted. Taylor looked around. The empty townhouse looked back at her.

"Um, hide? Jeremiah will be home soon." Derek nodded and kissed her again pulling her onto him. Taylor groaned feeling the need to have him again and kissed him back fiercely a battle of tongues inside her mouth.

EW.

"Hey, it's Kelsey, buzz me in!" Kelsey called again. Taylor pushed him off her and ran up to the door. She turned around one last time and Tommy was gone.

"Hey, let's go" Kelsey told her, her eyes tear streaked.

"Sure, where's Ricardo?" Taylor looked at the little children crossing the road with their dad.

"Anywhere, I'm not." Kelsey answered tucking her dark hair under her hat, her sea blue yes flashing.

Princess on the loose.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sometimes __**M**__'s glad for an older brother- even if its four minutes._

Macey barged into the living room of her 86th street East townhouse feeling stressed. The headmaster, Principal Marks, had her in his office because her siblings skipped class. She tossed her Blahniks on the counter carelessly and stormed her way onto the roof. Jeremiah Miraldo snored one hand inside one hand out of the hammock like a cocoon. She looked at him he looked tired. Ah, _who cares_, she thought and flipped her four minute older brother over the hammock.

"Hey, Why'd you do that," Jeremiah answered sleepily as if still in a haze and then he snapped, "Holy hell, Exa! Why'd you do that?" He dusted of his khakis and stretched. He rubbed his butterscotch coloured hair across his face mixing it with his natural highlights.

"Where's Exei?" Macey demanded. He stared at her lazily and sat back down.

"Uh, who's that?" he said sarcastically, "she went out with the Kelsey girl. Man she's hot."

"Fine, go around." She shoved him around and took off her blazer. She picked at the threading of her Cosabella tank until the door bell rang. The twins bounded down the steps together. Jeremiah opened the door and stood to talk to his friend. Macey murmured to herself walking around the house. His friend was kind of cute with the whole long bangs thing. She touched his IPod and the mix of Drake and Linkin Park blasted through the speakers with 'Numb' and then 'Over'. Jeremiah came into the house and turned off the IPod and turned on the Oven.

"How was your day?" Jeremiah asked sorting through the bag his friend gave him.

"It was okay, made a few friends, what about you player, kissed any girls yet."

"Nah, I'm keeping it low, hanging around."

"Well your friend was cute" Macey said matter-of-factly.

"See, I've been making cute friends." The twins laughed for a second and then Macey heard her phone and ran upstairs to answer it.

"I'll hook you up if you want!" he shouted after her.

"Yeah right." She shouted back and wondered for a second if he was meaning it.

Well, girl in New York, you never give up on ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the time of year again. Another week into school and it's already Friday. It's time to hit all the back to school sales and whatever you people do. It's the time where those dastardly Mui Mui heels are 50% off and when those bikinis hit the trash but still clean enough for you to soak up the Indian summer.

**First Impressions**

**J **as he says and isas golden already, but why isn't he getting a girl and stop trying to fix his sister's mess?** M** seems um putting together. Heard the principal is considering her for president. **T** well, is hiding. Made a lot of friends and to be enemies.

**Breaking News**. Our top couple is gone and once we all know that the Miraldo kids are causing havoc already but the question is which one and what did they do?

Your email

Dear GG,

I know you are the voice of the young people and I have a report to make. I am missing a teen princess and her father will kill me if I lose her help me.

Bodyguard in Trouble.

Dear BIT,

New York is a small town and it'll be hard to find her but I wish you luck anyway!

GG

Sightings

K and T dancing on a table in the Waldorf lounge, being chased by a bartender and then running to T's townhouse. No comment. Z, F and J walking to school in skirts, one of your stupid games again? A, J and P in Bergdorf's before school starts buying flip-flops. No comment at all. C hopping into a taxi and heading for B's house. Don't we all love love?

For all we know this is going to be a lovely week when our princes battle the sister war and I will be there to get it all.

You know you love me

Gossip Girl

_Don't mess with __**J**_

Jeremiah folded the papers on his lap as he saw Derek approaching. He had offer to meet him at Fred's but Derek offered his mom's tea store which all smelt too girly, too teaish, and too fancy. It all seemed like something Macey would appreciate. Jeremiah sneezed again as Derek pulled a chair. He tossed the newspaper onto a girl's already full arms and she blushed wildly winking at him and then pausing to undo her top buttons.

EW.

"Hey," Derek picked at the baguette Jeremiah had ordered for him and Jeremiah cleared his throat.

"How's Taylor?" Derek cleared his throat picking at his school tie involuntarily.

"She's hot, Sex is great." Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at him and Derek stared back at him.

"Sex?" he said pulling at his tie like it was choking him- which it was.

"Yeah, we lost it at Greek camp. She's kind of too skinny for me but I never expected to see her again because it was a one night stand and what not." He stuffed the baguette in his mouth.

"Okay?" Jeremiah did not know how to understand it, "and you broke up with Kelsey?"

"Oh yeah- Why do you want to know my business anyway, But I know you fro somewhere, Just where, Oh shit."

"Oh shit is correct." Jeremiah responded standing up, "You shit my sister or Kelsey and I'll have your head, do you understand?" Jeremiah stared coldly into his scared eyes and walked off without a response.

What did I tell you?


	7. Chapter 7

_Things you don't need to see at your age like what T saw._

'1st of January said you starting over... Making a new beginning and...Then you head to the corner store... said hello' Taylor slapped her Treo to her face almost smashing it. At least the ringing stopped after two minutes of it zoning in and out. And then her back hurt. She swung her feet on the ground almost running over her puppy Daschund, Sunshine. Sunshine yelped and ran across the room.

"Sunshine?" Taylor crouched down. Sunshine crawled from under the BCBG skirt she wore last night. Usually skirts were on her no list but she didn't really care and her NBFF bought it. The hairs on his back raised and he cautiously walked to her and then pawed at her leg. She picked him up cradling him pressing her face to his warm fur. She walked out the room with him. Laughter and clinking of glassware echoed up the stairs. She poked her nosed in the dining room. Erica sat laughing along with a man in a tuxedo. She wore a silver sequined Marni shift dress. Her blond curls hung past her over-existent breast that Tuxedo was actually groping. She flinched.

"Mom?" Erica swung around. Tuxedo played with Erica's nipples barely acknowledging her.

EW.

"Oh, Alexei, I didn't know you were here" Erica gushed slapping away Tuxedo's playing fingers.

"Who are you?" She stared at Tuxedo, sniffing her morning breath. It still smelt like Vodka. She and Kelsey went out to a small dive giving over caffeinated cute boys, lap-dances. She had met a senior from . Rhys and she also spoke to his girlfriend. She told her she had no chance with GLT because they didn't like Clear Lake girls.

"Taylor, this is Marcus. Marcus this is my daughter, Taylor."

"I didn't know you had kids."

"I have triplets and well Charisa." Taylor frowned. _Who the fuck is Charisa?_

"That is a lot for me to handle" He kissed her _Smack!_ On the lips.

EW.

Taylor saw Marcus's hand slip up Erica's dress and she moaned out.

Double EW.

She slipped out the room and saw her mom's dress fall to the floor. She hoped they weren't going to it right there. Her phone rang again and she raced to get it grateful for an excuse to get out of the house 


End file.
